Whataya Want From Me
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Luke arrives at Reid's apartment and they have a conversation about their relationship. Oneshot, songfic based on "Whataya Want From Me" by Adam Lambert.


Luke Snyder was standing outside Katie Snyder's apartment that she shared with Dr. Reid Oliver. He was not exactly sure why he was there, but he his feet had seemed to carry him there since had left Java. After staring at the door for nearly five minutes, Luke rang the doorbell and then immediately wished he hadn't. Before he had the chance to walk away, however, the door opened and Luke was face to face with Reid.

"Reid, hi…" Luke said.

"Luke," Reid said, surprised.

"I'm sorry. I should have called. I'm gonna go," Luke said attempting to back pedal his decision.

"Why? You're not afraid of me, are you?" Reid said, smirking.

"No," Luke said slowly.

"Then come in," Reid said, standing aside so that Luke could enter the apartment. Hesitatingly, Luke crossed the threshold and Reid closed the door behind him.  
"Is Katie here? I really don't want to disturb her," Luke said.

"Katie and Jacob are at the farm," Reid said facing Luke.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to bother you. I know how much you like to be alone."

"Why'd you come here then?" Reid said, slowly sauntering up to Luke.

"I, uh, I don't…I'm not…really sure." Luke was having incredible difficulty thinking and speaking as Reid approached him.

"I think I do," Reid said, coming to a stop when he and Luke were barely a foot apart.

"You…you do?" Luke stammered, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Yeah, I do," Reid said before pulling Luke's face towards him and kissing him. Luke moaned and pulled Reid closer to him. As the kiss deepened, Reid began clawing at Luke's shirt. But Luke broke the contact.

"Wait," Luke said, though his eyes were still closed and his head was leaning against Reid's.

_**Hey, slow it down**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**Yeah, I'm afraid**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**There might have been a time**_

_**When I would give myself away**_

_**Once upon a time**_

_**I didn't give a damn**_

_**But now here we are**_

_**So whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

"I can't. I broke up with Noah a month ago. I'm not ready, Reid. I'm sorry," Luke said, breaking all physical contact.

"It's fine. I understand," Reid said.

"No. You're upset," Luke said, looking sadly at Reid.

"No, I'm not," Reid said, not entirely convincing.

"I want this, Reid. I really do. It's just I thought Noah and were forever and our breakup…I should have seen it coming. And even though I was the one who ended it, it really hit me hard." Reid was staring at him intently. "Just please don't give up. I really am trying. I don't want to stop seeing you."

_**Just don't give up**_

_**I'm workin' it out**_

_**Please don't give in**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**_

_**Just keep coming around**_

_**Hey, whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

"Please believe me," Luke said.

Reid searched Luke's eyes for a few seconds and then said, "I do." Luke smiled.

"And please understand that this has nothing to do with you. This is completely me. I know that's such a cliché, but it's true. There really is nothing wrong with you," Luke said, brushing his hand across Reid's face. "In fact," Luke said, pulling Reid close to him again, "I think you and I could be a wonderful thing. Despite your rudeness and snarkiness to me, you helped me believe in love again and reminded me that it's more than just arguments and anger. You really are a blessing."

_**Yeah, it's plain to see**_

_**that baby you're beautiful**_

_**And there's nothing wrong with you**_

_**It's me – I'm a freak**_

_**but thanks for lovin' me**_

_**Cause you're doing it perfectly**_

_**There might have been a time**_

_**When I would let you slip away**_

_**I wouldn't even try but I think**_

_**you could save my life**_

Luke closed the gap between them and gently kissed Reid. It was an affirmation of all that he had said about wanting a relationship with Reid and a statement that he wanted to take it slow.

When they broke apart, Luke said, "I should go. Katie and the baby will be home soon."

"Yeah," Reid whispered, his eyes still closed.

Luke broke the contact and walked to the door, Reid right behind him.

"I'll see you around?" Reid asked as Luke left the apartment.

Luke smiled. "More than definitely."

Reid smiled slightly as he watched Luke walked away and then closed the door.

_**Just don't give up**_

_**I'm workin' it out**_

_**Please don't give in**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**It messed me up, need a second to breathe**_

_**Just keep coming around**_

_**Hey, whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**Whataya want from me**_

_**Just don't give up on me**_

_**I won't let you down**_

_**No, I won't let you down**_


End file.
